falconeyereviewsfandomcom-20200215-history
Top Ten Villians
I know this is kind of random, but here is my top ten most wanted movie/video game antagonists. #10 Bowser: The main antagonist from most of the Mario games. Bowser is a giant turtle, and king of the Koopas. Bowser is wanted for repeatedly kidnapping Peach, Princess of the Mushroom Kingdom. #9 Zant: Zant is the King of Twilight from LOZ: Twilight Princess. He is seamingly the main villian in the game, but you later find out that he was actually being controlled by Ganondorf. He is wanted for attampting to steal the Fused Shadows. #8 Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik: Eggman is the main villian from the Sonic the Hedgehog series. Eggman is a terrorist known for building robot armies powered by woodland creatures and awakening ancient monsters. He is wanted for blowing up half the moon, and obliterating the planet Mobius. #7 Ridley: Ridley is the leader of the Zebesian Space Pirates from the planet Zebes. He resembles a pteradactyl. Ridley has often been known to have cyber enhancements, making him the much more powerful Meta-Ridley. Ridley is wanted for killing the parents of Samus Aran. #6 Darth Vader: Vader is a Sith Lord from the planet Tatooine. Vader was once a jedi named Anakin Skywalker, until the sith lord Darth Sidious corrupted him. He was then hunted down by the jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi. Obi-Wan nearly killed Vader on the planet Mustafar. Vader survived, but he was left with a broken body that can't survive with out his black armor and helmet. Vader is wanted for obliterating the planet Alderaan and killing Bail Antilles. #5 Chaos: Chaos was once the protector of the chao. He was then corrupted after the Echidna Tribe nearly wiped out the Chao. He was sealed away for thousands of years until he was freed by Dr. Ivo Robotnik. He then went on a rampage against humanity. Chaos is wanted for allying with Dr. Robotnik and destroying Station Square. #4 Mother Brain: Mother Brain is a creation of the Chozo. She was created so that the Chozo could control the Metroids, but she eventually developed her own conciousness and turned on her creators. Mother Brain is wanted for attempting to use the Metroids to destroy the Galactic Federation. #3 Sauron: Sauron once led an army against Middle Earth. He forged a magic ring that would control all the other magic rings in middle earth. He was defeated, but his ring was not destroyed. Without the ring destroyed, he would never truly die. Sauron is wanted for attempting to destroy Middle Earth. #2 Ganondorf: Ganondorf is the Dark Prince, and mortal enemy of Link, the Hero of Time. Ganondorf often possesses the Triforce of Power, making him immune to all weapons except the Light Arrows and the Blade of Evils Bane. Ganondorf is wanted for attempting to take over all of Time and Space. And................................. #1 Tabuu: Tabuu is the Lord of Subspace. He is capable of manipulating other villians to do his bidding and can also take over there conciousness in some cases, like he did to Master Hand. Tabuu possesses an ability called Off-Waves, which can be used to instantly kill everyone it touches when at full power. Tabuu is wanted for sucking all of time and space into Subspace.